Interruptions
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch is finally ready to tell Emily how he feels about her. Will he ever get to tell her?


A/N: So I have found some interesting prompts to do one shots to… LOL! Enjoy! Oh and I'm blaming this all on Tracia… Yep it's all her fault since she got me to write a humor story earlier… LMAO…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

T.V. Show: How I Met Your Mother

T.V. Show Title Prompt: Where Were We?

Hotch was getting ready to finally tell Emily how he felt and then there was a knock on his door which made him call out impatiently "Yes?"

Dave opened up the door and said "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know Emily was in here. I just wanted to see if you were up for a drink after work."

Hotch rolled his eyes and said "Just you and me or the whole team?"

Dave laughed. "The whole team Aaron. I told JJ that I would ask you."

Hotch nodded. "Fine Dave I'll go but I need to talk to Prentiss about something so if you could leave that would be great."

Dave nodded and shut the door. He chuckled as he looked at Derek and gave him a nod and then held up two fingers letting him know to wait two minutes. As he made his way back to his office he thought about how much fun this was going to be.

Hotch looked back at Emily and said "Where was I?"

Emily laughed and said "Well you had just told me that you needed to tell me something important. What is it Hotch? You know that you can tell me anything."

Hotch nodded and smiled as he took a step forward and said "Well Emily I have to tell you that I"

Just as Hotch was getting ready to tell Emily that he loved her there was another knock on his door and frustrated he yelled "Yes?"

Derek popped his head into Hotch's office and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on Hotch's face. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that we all wanted to head to the bar by six."

Hotch looked over at Derek in astonishment and said "Is that all you needed to tell me Morgan?"

Derek nodded and then looked at Emily and said in surprise "Oh I didn't know you were in here Emily. You are going out with us tonight right."

Emily nodded. "Yes, Derek I am. I'll be ready to go if Hotch and I ever get to have our talk."

Derek managed to look sheepish as he pulled his head out the door and said "I'm sorry for interrupting then."

As soon as he had shut the door Derek looked over at Penelope giving her a thumbs up and then held up two fingers letting her know to give Hotch and Emily two minutes before she barged in. He blew her a kiss when he saw her wink at him.

Hotch looked back at Emily and said "Okay so lets try this one more time."

Emily laughed and said "Just say whatever it is Hotch. I'm sure that it can't be that bad."

Hotch nodded and said "Well Prentiss, no Emily I asked you in here so that I could finally tell you how I feel."

Emily's heart sped up a little and she asked "What do you mean you want to tell me how you feel?"

Hotch dropped to his knees in front of Emily and grabbed her hands in his and said "I love you Emily. I am in love with you."

Emily smiled and squeezed Hotch's hands in hers as she said "I love you too Hotch. I am very much in love with you Hotch."

Hotch smiled at that and started leaning forward but before he could brush his lips across Emily's there was a knock on the door and before he could say anything Penelope stuck her head in and said "There you are my raven haired beauty. You are needed in my lair to get ready for tonight. We are going to find you a man tonight."

Emily and Hotch both turned towards Penelope and yelled at the same time "GET OUT! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Penelope's mouth dropped open and then she looked at Hotch and Emily and said "Well why didn't you tell me you two were together. I'll just mosey out of here and let you two do whatever it is you are doing."

She chuckled as she shut Hotch's door and looked at everyone and gave them a thumbs up as she made her way down to them. They all figured if they gave it two minutes they could barge into Hotch's office and catch Emily and Hotch kissing.

Hotch looked at Emily and said "Now where were we?"

Emily chuckled and licked her lips. "Well I think you were about to kiss me."

Hotch nodded his head and grinned right before he swooped his head down and caught Emily's lips with his in a heated kiss. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her mouth or her taste. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

He was so into kissing her that he didn't hear his office door open or know that anybody was there until JJ, Dave, Penelope, Derek and Spencer all yelled "It's about time you two! What took you so long?"

Hotch broke the kiss and turned his head towards the rest of his team and said "Well if you guys would have quit knocking on my door earlier I would have told her how I felt sooner. What are you guys doing in here anyways?"

At that everyone laughed and Dave said "We just wanted to make sure we gave you enough time to kiss Emily. Now come on it's time to head to the bar. I think we have something to celebrate."

Everyone nodded and Hotch just shook his head even as he helped Emily up off of the couch she was sitting on. He pulled her to him once more and kissed her before pulling her out of his office behind him.


End file.
